Thursday Night
by Deathofme
Summary: For Sanctuary Bingo  Kate/Henry. Kate just tries to have a life, be normal, and go on a date. Things don't work out as planned.


**A/N **For Sanctuary Bingo, prompt: Kate Freelander

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday Night<strong>

Kate looked at her watch and muttered, "shit", under her breath. It was already eight thirty and she had three pissed off gang members trying to turn her into Swiss cheese. Great. Not exactly her ideal for a Thursday night.

Ducking behind a car, she waited until she heard a pause in the gunfire and ran for the open warehouse, laying down her own round of suppressing fire to stall them.

She waited by the entrance, elbowing the dumb muscle-head that lumbered in after her. Kneeing him in the groin for good measure, she knocked the gun from his hand and put him in a chokehold.

His two buddies ran in to see her holding her gun to his temple. She snarled, "Drop your weapons."

Reluctantly, they placed their guns on the floor and kicked them over to her. One of the guns spun and hit a metal pillar, discharging unexpectedly. "Safety _on_, idiot."

Kate released the sweaty man, kicking him in front of her. Her gun trained on them, she nodded to the cages. "Code, now."

With murderous glares, one of the abnormal traffickers went over and punched a code into a keypad on the wall. She heard the metal clink of locks being free and the whine of frightened creatures.

"Scram, all of you. And if I ever find you shipping eggs, tusks, skins, or live abnormals again – I will end you."

"Watching too much Die Hard?" came the sarcastic voice in her earpiece. She muttered, "shut up, Hank" as the three traffickers ran from the warehouse.

Henry pulled up to the front with the van and helped her load the cages into the back. She checked her watch. It was eight fifty. Damn.

"Where are the eggs?" Henry asked. Kate looked around and realized a crate was missing. A car zoomed past them with her miscreants inside and she heard one of them yell, "Blow me, bitch!"

"Oh, come on." Kate looked from her watch to the fast disappearing car. Eight fifty-three.

"We've already busted this warehouse. We can get them another time."

Kate worried at her lower lip, but shook her head. She slammed the back doors of the van shut and ran to the passenger side. "Let's get 'em."

After they caught up with the three stoofes and Kate beat the nine hells out of them, she sank into the passenger seat of the van. Nine fifteen. There was a fifteen-minute waiting rule, right?

"Hank, how fast can you get me to the docks?"

He looked at her curiously. "Ten minutes?"

"Make it five?" The van zoomed down the roads and she hastily tried to apply her lipstick in the side-view mirror as she goaded Henry into running red lights (which he resolutely refused to do).

They made it to the docks at nine twenty-two and Kate bolted out of the van in a run. She looked around helplessly, but the docks were empty. There was no one else in sight.

She sank back against the van with an unhappy sigh before climbing back into the passenger seat. Henry looked over at her curiously, but wisely kept quiet. She moodily looked down into her lap and twiddled her thumbs.

The next time she looked up, she realized he had driven them to a fast food joint. He grinned at her and said, "You missed a spot," before heading into the restaurant. Kate looked in the mirror and saw that her lipstick was smeared, and furiously rubbed it off. Henry returned with a couple cheeseburgers, onion rings and milk shakes.

They sat on the hood of the van in the parking lot, and Kate angrily stuffed the burger into her face. It was only when she was done and started work on the onion rings that Henry playfully nudged her shoulder.

"Was it a date?"

"No," she mumbled.

"Come on – make up? It was a date."

Kate unhappily picked the batter off the onion ring in her hands. "Yeah, fine. It was a date."

Henry spat out half a pickle with distaste. "Tall, dark and dangerous?"

"Nerdy, sweet high school teacher, actually."

He laughed, but gave her an encouraging smile. "Well, he'll understand. Just try again."

"This is the third time I've stood him up," she groaned. "I think that officially makes me not worth it."

She threw the decimated onion ring away from her and sucked on her milk shake instead. She would just have to drown the night away in chocolate ice cream instead.

"I'm free next Thursday."

Kate looked over, arching an eyebrow. Henry looked back unabashed and grinned. Kate laughed. "You and me? On a date?"

"Sure, why not?"

She twisted her lips, considering him. He crumpled up the paper wrapping his burger came in and tossed it at the garbage can (missing) and tried not to look too hopeful.

Kate finally smirked and said, "Okay, but it better not be at Smiley Burger."

Henry grinned from ear to ear. "Deal. Do you like surfing?"

"No."

"Snowboarding?"

"No."

He began to look worried. "Rollerblading?"

"Never tried it."

"Do you want to learn?"

"No."

Henry stared dejectedly at the parking lot, feeling his chance slip away. Kate squirmed, realizing she didn't want to disappoint him.

"I like shooting ranges?"

FIN


End file.
